


princes in name, warriors at heart

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: In which a puppet emperor-to-be meets the captive prince regent of a defeated Queendom.[Fan art.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	princes in name, warriors at heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheRoyalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheRoyalMess/gifts).



I have some notes for the AU, which I’ll put in the end notes. I tried my best, and I hope you liked this! ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> AU Notes:  
> \- Kageyama Tobio is the Crown Prince of the Empire. Since he’s not yet of age, his sister, Miwa, serves as the Princess Regent. (She can’t inherit the throne because she’s a woman—even her regency, temporary though it is, is constantly being contested by power-hungry nobles who think that a woman isn’t fit to rule a nation.) After the death of their grandfather, the former Emperor Kazuyo, Tobio was isolated in order to keep him from amassing power and allies.  
> \- The Empire conquered the surrounding states, with the most recent being the Queendom, through a bloody war filled with betrayal. Hinata Shouyou became the Prince Regent of the Queendom after the death of his mother, the Queen Hinata Hideaki, and led their forces against the Empire. (Like Miwa, Shouyou can’t inherit the throne—but unlike her, it’s because he’s male, and so by birth, the throne belongs to his sister, the Crown Princess Natsu.)  
> \- In order to create a truce, one of royal blood from the Queendom must be sent as a consort to the Empire as a symbol of their loss and compliance to the new rule. Initially, Natsu was meant to be held captive, but Shouyou protested vehemently against it. Being a dangerous warrior and the most likely leader if a rebellion were to occur, the nobles decided to take Shouyou in Natsu’s stead. He was then taken to the Empire’s capital and imprisoned, in a rather humiliating manner, in the palace meant for the imperial harem.  
> \- Tobio, fed up with the power the nobles took away from the imperial family, decided to meet with the captive prince regent to ask for his help in securing the imperial throne for himself—promising to help Shouyou free his own country from imperial rule. (What happens next? Well—of course, they fall in love in the process of fighting for their own freedom.)
> 
> Art Notes:  
> The flowers on each of their clothes actually mean something. Hinata’s kimono has blue/purple irises, which usually mean loyalty, wisdom, faith and courage. As for Kageyama’s flowers—the closest they resemble are blue pansies, which apparently mean “trust in love”, or, more specifically, “I hope you love me as much as I love you.”


End file.
